


The Doctor's Knight

by orphan_account



Series: The Eighth Doctor Adventures with Suzie Costello [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Dragons, F/M, Murder, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns to the alternate universe of the realm of King Arthur.  It's up to Suzie to save the realm from devastation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo square: hostile climate  
> au_bingo square: dragons
> 
> Removed the Indian Mythology tag on 2/2/14 since this story does not feature any Indian Mythology characters.

Suzie opened the door to the Zero Room. Her Torchwood bag was by her side. The Doctor was floating in the room, still asleep and healing from his fall. She pulled out her three-bladed knife from the bag. She walked up to the Doctor’s body and raised the knife above one of his hearts. As soon as she plunged the knife towards his chest, the Doctor woke up and grabbed Suzie’s arm.

“Hello, my little psychopath.” The Doctor started to lower himself back to the floor of the Zero Room. “It seems like I can’t keep you unattended for long. Else you’ll be trying to steal my regenerations. Do you want something to eat before we land?”

Suzie sighed and put her knife back in her bag. “Coffee. And please don’t make it like Ianto Jones makes coffee. He’s actually worse than Starbucks, and I don’t know how you can make coffee worse than a pimply-faced 18-year-old barista.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Coffee it is. Oh, and you must tell me about this Ianto fellow, if he makes the worst coffee you’ve ever had. And we never did get to talk about Mary Shelley, did we?”

  
“Where are we, Doctor?”

Suzie and the Doctor stepped out onto a blackened terrain. Patches of dry, browning grass could be seen every so often between large patches of scorched earth. The sky was grey and cloudy.

“The TARDIS is telling me we’re in the land of King Arthur.”

“I thought King Arthur was a legend.”

“He is, Suzie, in your universe. This is an alternate universe, where your universe’s legend is reality. And this reality is very, very wrong. You see, I helped bring Arthur into being in this universe. There should be a castle, fresh air and blue skies, not devastation.”

A dragon flew up to Suzie, the Doctor and the TARDIS. It flew in a U-turn and quickly vanished out of sight.

“Doctor, I think we have our culprit.”

The dragon flew back to Suzie, ate her whole and flew out of sight again.

“Suzie!”

The Doctor ran back in the TARDIS.

Suzie, meanwhile, held her breath and let the dragon swallow her. When the dragon’s saliva had travelled to its stomach, Suzie pulled out her knife and stuck it in the dragon’s throat. After she closed up her bag, she grabbed the hilt of the knife with both hands and pressed as hard as she could into the dragon’s throat.

The knife was able to cut through the dragon’s throat. Suzie could see the scorched earth the dragon was flying over. Back and forth Suzie moved the knife down the dragon’s throat. More and more of the dragon’s blood spilled onto the earth. Finally Suzie was able to cut a six foot gash in the dragon’s throat, enough to suffocate the dragon and for her to escape the dragon’s insides.

The dragon crash landed feet from where the TARDIS was. Suzie slid out of the dragon’s corpse. She put her knife back in her bag and put on her gauntlet. She touched the dying dragon with the gauntlet. The dragon roared for ten seconds before dying again. Suzie’s eyes widened as she felt the life force of the dragon pulse throughout her body. She collapsed beside the dragon as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a rope around his right shoulder. The Doctor dropped the rope and ran to Suzie’s side.

“Suzie, are you okay?”

Suzie didn’t wake up.

“Suzie? _Suzie?”_

The grass that was browning gradually became green again. The skies cleared up and turned blue. Beside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Suzie a clear river could be seen.

“The Rig Veda.” Suzie was still weak from killing the dragon. “Vritra, the Enveloper, the bringer of drought. He kept all the water in the world to himself. The ruler of the gods, Indra, he killed the Enveloper to bring water back to the world. Vritra somehow escaped to this world, Doctor. And I stopped him.”

“Wait, Suzie, who told you all this?”

“My father, that bastard.”

  
“Doctor, I can’t see in this armour.”

“I’m sorry, Suzie, but in this dimension, no one’s going to believe a psychopathic British Indian woman with an alien knife and a gauntlet that can keep a person alive for a few seconds slit the throat of a dragon from its inside. It’s better if you wear this armour and pretend you’re the Black Knight. No one will know except for the two of us. Take my hand. I’ll lead you to Arthur and Guinevere. Oh, and one more thing: Arthur only knows me as ‘Merlin,’ so don’t try to correct me, or we’ll end up in the stocks until I can grab my sonic screwdriver.”

Suzie took her black gauntlet-covered hand and extended it to the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her in front of King Arthur, Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table.

“Welcome back, Merlin. Who have you brought before me?”

“Your majesty, this is the wandering knight that slew the dragon. He has no name and no desire to join the ranks of your Knights. No offense. He calls himself the Black Knight. And he also has no head. He wishes to keep his heaume on.”

“As you wish, knight.” King Arthur stood up, a sword in his hand. “On your knees.”

Suzie slowly fell to the ground. King Arthur tapped her shoulders with his sword.

“For your bravery in defeating the trickster dragon, I hereby proclaim thee, Black Knight, an honorary Knight of the Round Table. May you succeed in all your endeavours.”

  
Suzie hung her Torchwood bag in her TARDIS bedroom. “I’m a knight. I’m actually a bloody knight, and when I get back on Earth no one will ever believe me.”

“I’ll always believe you, Suzie. You’ll always have the word of Doctor Merlin to back up your knighthood in this universe.”

The Doctor was about to leave Suzie’s bedroom.

“Thank s for the coffee, Doctor. It was delicious. Much better than Ianto’s.”

“You’re welcome, Suzie.”

“I should’ve added cyanide to yours.”

The Doctor shut Suzie’s door. “I can neutralize cyanide poisoning in minutes and eject it as gas. Once I get the TARDIS to leave this place, you can try poisoning me again. May I suggest starting with arsenic?”


End file.
